merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hengist
Hengist was a ruthless bandit leader and warlord who lived on the Mercian border in a large, decaying castle. He ruled over many deadly henchmen and notably kept a pair of lethal Wilddeoren to dispose of unwanted guests. Biography Hengist was in charge of the capture of Guinevere, who he mistakenly believed to be Morgana. With the capture, Hengist intended to ransom her to Uther, believing that he would pay handsomely for the release of his ward. On the first night of Guinevere's incaraceration, Hengist held a swordfighting match between two competitors, with one of them being Lancelot. Lancelot managed to defeat his opponent in the ensuing duel, and so Hengist paid him. The loser, however, was promptly devoured by Wilddeoren at the command of Hengist. Eventually, Hengist started growing suspicious at how Uther had not yet paid the ransom, and began wondering whether the woman in his possession was really the Lady Morgana at all. He went to Guinevere's cell, and told her that she will be killed if he does not hear from Uther before dawn tomorrow. Later that day, Hengist interrogated Guinevere again, while noticing how she initially didn’t respond after being called "Morgana" and how she had the "hands of a serving girl". Now confident that she was not the Lady Morgana, Hengist called for Kendrick. Kendrick confessed that his prisoner was actually Morgana's maid, and that they did capture Morgana, but she managed to escape. Hengist then remorselessly called for the Wilddeoren, blanking Kendrick's pleas to be spared. Hengist went to Guinevere's cell, but instead found that she had escaped. Furious, he ordered his men to recapture her. Ultimately, both Lancelot (who had helped her to escape) and Guinevere were caught and tied up in the fighting arena. Here, Hengist mocked Lancelot for revealing his love for Guinevere, before calling for the Wilddeoren's release. However, Arthur and Merlin arrived in time and got into the arena, freeing Lancelot and Guinevere and attempting to fight off the Wilddeoren. Hengist then attempted to kill them with a crossbow, but Merlin thwarted this by causing a chandelier to fall down with magic. Hengist drew a sword and went into the arena himself, but this proved to be fatal mistake as Merlin locked him in the cage using magic, causing Hengist to be trapped in there with the Wilddeoren; he then screamed in terror before being devoured. (Lancelot and Guinevere). Personality Hengist was a ruthless and sadistic man who took great pleasure in the suffering and death of others. He showed as little mercy to his allies as he did his enemies. Hengist was very greedy, when it came to both food and money. Hengist was attracted to Guinevere and, under the impression that she was Lady Morgana, said that she was as beautiful as her reputation claimed. However this didn't stop him from attempting to have her eaten by Wilddeoren. Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One episode appearance Category:Killed by Merlin Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Non-Magical Foes Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 2 Enemies Category:Attempted to kill Arthur Category:Bandits Category:Enemies of Camelot